Changes
by xXRaphaels GurlXx
Summary: Yeah, this is yet another story about Mikey and what he is like when he finally gets sent over the edge. Mikey knows that he screwed up when he is done eating his pizza only to realize that Donatello has been taken by the Kraang. What changes him? Knowing that he could have helped get his brother. Was it really worth that pizza? No.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

* * *

Hearts beating loud and fast, four figures made their way silently in the shadows, following the line of enemies as they made their way into the unknown.

So intent they were on the enemies, that a slim figure followed stealthily behind them unbeknownst to them. A mischievous smile graced the stalkers face.

Suddenly, the first group came to a halt, stopping the four figures in their tracks, catching the stalker off guard. With a muffled grunt, the figure smacked into a hard surface.

Whirling around, one of the four had the intruder pinned against the wall. Hot breath hit the stalkers face as the other leaned in. "Karai." The boyish voice hissed quietly.

"Leonardo." Karai spat right back in an equally quiet hiss. The two's gazes locked onto the others, in a glaring contest.

"Shush it, Lame-anardo and co." Another figure snarled, more built than the others. "Get lost, Karai." He added in an angrier snarl, baring his teeth.

"Why are you following us?" The one called Leonardo demanded, shaking the one called Karai.

"Guys, now is not the time. Let's try to be calm and collected about this. Do you want to be detected by the Kraang?" A third figure said in a calm, hushed voice. He was taller than the rest, and the slimmest.

All eyes were pulled to the direction of the long line of robots, with very large guns in their hands.

"Nope, bro, I don't." The last figure said in what was meant to be as quiet as his comrades, but wasn't. All four froze, and the one who said those words slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Keep yer mouth shut, pizza brain." The second voice growled, towering over the shortest and youngest of the group.

The youngest one nodded his head, not wanting to attract the aliens attention.

"What were to happen if they found out that the turtles were following them?" The one called Karai whispered, a glint settling into her eyes.

"Then we would have to kick some ass." Came the action filled voice of the second speaker. A three fingered hand fisted, silently slamming into the other, open palmed hand.

"Well, if you don't let me go, that's the exact predicament you're gonna be in." The young girl braced herself, puffing up her chest. This came a complete surprise to her captor, who lessened his grip as her curves pressing softly against his hard contours.

As a noise made its way out of Karai, a hand slapped out and over her mouth. "Keep it down! Leo, let her go before our shells get blasted like a meat ball blaster shooting out, ya know, MEAT BALLS!" The fourth voice blasted.

"Kraang has detected a voice that Kraang calls the turtles that the Kraang are supposed to be killed by the Kraang." A robotic voice came from behind them.

"Kraang also hears the one called Michelangelo that Kraang calls a turtle that is to be destroyed by the Kraang." Another one echoed.

"Way to go, Mikey." The second voice rang out, slapping his brother. The one called Mikey froze, a look of shock on his face.

"I thought you were waiting for this, Raphie-boy." The now loose Karai stood on top of a dumpster, looking smugly down at the turtles, who were now running away from the purple flying beams.

Leonardo stood still, frozen into that spot, dumbstruck. That is until Raphael jumped up, arms constricting around what was supposed to be Karai, but she was already gone. "Damn that girl. I will kill her one of these days."

"Enough, guys!" The third voice stated in a worried tone. "Here they come!"

All was forgotten as they started sprinting away from the hoards of robots that shot at them. Soon, thought, they were stuck.

"Sorry, bros, I didn't mean to!" Mikey screeched, yanking his nun chucks out.

"Not now, Mikey, we'll deal with this later. Just don't screw it up this time." Leonardo called back, unsheathing his twin kantanas.

"'Nough talking, fearless, more kicking electronic butts." The one called Raphael shouted, whipping out his sais, cutting one of the robots heads off.

Pretty soon though, Kraang swarmed around them, cornering them into a dumpster.

"This is why we shouldn't bring Mikey along on these trips." Raphael growled, fists clenching tighter to his sais.

"Leave him alone, Raph. It can't be helped that his voice is larger than his brain." Leonardo cracked in his leader tone. The smirk quickly vanished as beams started crossing their paths.

"Got that right, Leo." Raphael shot back, giving a vicious grin. In an instant, butts were being kicked. The brothers were quickly outnumbered. They had nowhere to go but straight back; into the huge metal trash bin.

"Kraang orders the ones known as the turtles, whom Kraang are supposed to destroy by the Kraang to surrender to the Kraang." One of the static voices deadpanned.

"Never, metal for brains!" Raphael roared, pissed now. He flew at the speaker, slashing it in half.

"Mmm! What is that smell?" Mikey said in a dream like voice. The youngest brother quickly became distracted, sniffing around. He dropped as an alien grabbed for him.

The long, cool metal of the Kraang latched on to the third speakers body. "Mikey!" He screeched, flailing about, not able to grab his bo staff in time to fend off the unwanted contact.

"Mikey!" Came the shouts of the other members, helpless to do anything due to the multitude of Kraang bots surging forth, separating the leader and the hot head from the quiet one and Mikey.

"Mmm, ITS PIZZA!" Mikey exclaimed, pulling out a box of burnt pizza. What was happening around him went through one year and out the other. Nothing mattered to him more than the warm slices that lie in wait for him to eat.

He still expertly kicked any robots off of him, and quickly was done with the food, throwing the box back into the stinking dumpster. He patted his hard stomach. "That hit the spot."

All the while, the third brother was towed away, the two sensible ones unable to do anything to help. The other Kraang kept them surrounded until they made their escape with their brother.

"Donatello!" Leonardo yelled, reaching out an arm, as if that would help. Most of the Kraang had gone with the lost brother, and the ones who dwelled were quick casualties.

After the last one had been brutally killed, Raph surged forward, ninja kicking his brother who had finally just realized what had just happened. The smaller one flew backwards, landing in the dumpster that the empty box was discarded into.

"Look what you did, asshole." He roared, closing in on his brother again.

"Raph, enough." Leonardo grabbed him, shoving him off. In turn, the leader got real close to Mikey's face. "How are you going to explain this one to master Splinter?"

* * *

AN: another story? Oh yeah. Well I hope you liked this one. I have unlimited plot bunnies in my head, so this was picked to sate my thirst for getting more Ideas out.. Until next time, Booyakasha!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, I don't own america, not even my freedom. Yep. I am owned by my parents, and my rules. I don't anything, if you think about it.

* * *

Mikey gulped, trying to dislodge the piece of pizza stuck in his throat. A banana sat atop his bald head. "Chill, bro. We'll find him."

"No, 'we'll' not find him. You'll find him." Leo spat, whirling around.

"What? Leo, that hasta be the stupidest idea you've ever had. Why are ya gonna leave him to find Donatello when-" Raph paused as Leonardo lifted his head upwards, barely enough so that Mikey didn't see it.

Following his brothers signal, he gazed upwards, only to see that Donnie was standing on top of the building, a grin on his face. To be honest, this surprised Raphael greatly. Why was the nerd smiling?

Donnie signaled them to get away.

"-he was the one to cause it?" The large one finished, still a bit confused. With a feigned shake of his head, Raphael added, "never mind. Just get him outta here."

Mikey jumped out of the dumpster. "Okay, I'll find him! Just don't tell master Splinter!" He begged in a whiney tone.

"We wont. But we have one condition." Leo paused, letting this sink in.

"Yes?" Was the response. It was almost shouted.

"You get him back safely before dusk." This was met with a squeak.

"I better get on it then." With that, Mikey rushed off, oblivious to Donnie jumping down. When he reached his brothers sides, he laughed.

"Explain, genius." Raph demanded, shaking his taller brother, who wore a purple mask.

"Okay, just put step back and let me explain." He gave Raphael a pointed look until the larger one, clad in a red mask got the idea. He let go and backed away.

"Thank you, Raph. I ended up getting away from them by hitting this button on this remote that can shut down anything electronic in a set distance. I did this because Mikey should have saved me. And it's for also using my formula pages to wipe his butt." He grinned again.

"Well, that was smart. How did you know that you'd need that?" Leo asked, giving him a look.

"It's always good to be prepared. I have a flow chart of all the possibilities." He felt smug about it.

"Like what you did with April?" Raphael cracked, laughing a bit.

"Don't make me angry at you." Donnie tried to sound menacing, but it didn't work out to well.

"Okay, guys, let's go. We'll be awaiting him when he gets home." Leo ordered, and they started back to the lair.

* * *

Mikey POV

* * *

As he was running, he realized that he had left his nun chucks behind.

"They must have fell out while I was running. But its all chill Mikey bro, cause you can go back and get it." He pep talked himself. He was trying to keep calm about this situation, and was becoming successful at it.

This was right for him to do. He had to find Donatello. It was his fault that his brother got snatched right up.

He made his way swiftly back to the dumpster in which he left his weapon. When he saw Donnie, he immediately hid in the shadows.

He heard everything. When they left, he felt something stir deep within him. Why did they always have to pick on him?

"I just try to lighten up things for them." He walked slowly towards the dumpster and dug in it until he found his missing items. "All well, I guess I will just have to make them think that I don't know."

As he thought about it, the more he loved the idea. Maybe he'd worry them. Maybe not. The thing was, he didn't care right now. "How was I supposed to know that those weren't toilet paper? He should really stop making plans in the bathroom."

He found himself winding his way around the city when he saw a Kraang robot. As usual Mikey behavior, he just had to investigate. Making his way closer, he saw a shiny red vile in its clutches.

Of course, anything shiny would catch the one with the orange mask, and now he just had to go and get it.

"BOOYAKASHA!" He yelled, jumping out of the shadows. The Kraang was took by surprise, and just as it faced the ninja turtle, it was took out. The brain was spared as it crawled out of its encasing and away, because Mikey, being Mikey, had his attention focused on the vapor that was coming out of the vile.

"Hey, what is this stuff?" He tried to bat it away, but it didn't work. The smoke enveloped his, choking his. Suddenly, though, he was out.

* * *

Later

* * *

When Mikey awoke, his head hurt. He lifted his hand to his head, running then through his hair.

Wait, what? His hair? In quick jerky movements, the turtle touched everything on him. He had skin, hair, a pointy nose, and five fingers on each hand! Not to mention, five toes on each foot!

"Am I April?" Was his first words. He slapped his hands to his mouth. He sounded weird. Like his voice was a little deeper.

Getting up, he roamed around, the bright lights almost blinding him. Lights? Bright? He gazed around, only to see that he was above ground, and in an alley way. His eyes landed on a human in front of him.

The guy had untamed orange hair, light blue eyes, and wasn't wearing any clothes!

Freckles dotted this short mans pale face.

"Hey, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Mikey asked. The weird thing about this was that as soon as Mikey opened his mouth, so did the stranger, the exact same words coming out of his mouth.

"I asked you first!" Mikey then started to see if the guy could do cool ninja moves. He jumped up, and so did the man.

After a few more attempts at getting the stranger to mess up, Mikey stopped. He was irritated now. And he barely ever got irritated. This time, though, it felt as though his senses were heightened. This thought angered him.

"Enough is enough!" Mikey flew at the guy, his foot smashing into what was supposed to be the target.

What surprised him, though, was that glass shattered. When it sunk in, he slapped his head. "I'm not April! I'm a human!"

After that, he heard police sirens. For what, he didn't know.

He sat down, many thoughts going through his head. "Man, why am I suddenly having all these thoughts?"

It was weird. When he was a turtle, all these thoughts ceased to exist. Now that he was human, it was like a tons of trains were running through his head, some thoughts crashing into another, some never crossing his mind again.

Suddenly, a cop car pulled into the ally that Mikey happened to be in. Another one soon followed.

He had to get away! As his ninja senses kicked in, and with a whole lot of adrenalin, he scaled his way up the building. Just as the cop hopped up, Mikey had gotten away. He didn't stop to see if they had followed.

He needed cover. His first thought was to go to the lair, but then he thought twice about it. He couldn't go in there looking like a human. One more thing that they'd chew his butt about. Or make fun of him.

He finally came to a stop as he saw a long line of clothes.

Closing in on them, he zeroed in on what he didn't know were a pair of cargo pants and a red T-shirt with the superman logo on it. The problem was that it was in between the two buildings.

"How do humans figure this stuff out?" He wondered as he got ready to leap. As he passed the clothes, he grabbed them, then landed safely on the other side. He took the time to put them on, then he continued on.

Thinking it was safe to go down to the streets again, he did just that. As he leapt off the high building, and landed on the cement ground with not so much as a thud heard.

As Mikey started walking again, wondering around, he was stopped.

"Hey, dude, that was cool leaping off that building like you did." A strange voice said in a scratchy tone that allured the mutant right away. Following the path of the voice, his eyes met with a pair of green ones.

The girl had black hair with dark purple streaks. It was in a long pony tail down her back, her body in the shape of an hour glass. Red glasses framed her eyes.

"Thanks." Was his only reply.

"I'm Irma Langinstein, who are you?" She held out a hand that he gladly shook.

"Michelangelo Hamato." He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"One of April's secret friends?" The girl lit up.

That was when Mikey gulped. This Was April's friend Irma. He had to think of something fast. "No, don't know them. That is my middle name. My last mane is Shell-ey"

Her face fell. "Oh, darn. Nice to meet you any ways."

What was he going to do? He wanted to go back to the lair, but yet he wanted to get to know this girl, no matter what could happen.

He made up his mind. They should learn a lesson now.

* * *

AN: so, here it is. I couldn't find a place to stop, so I had to force one. Well, it might seem rushed at the beginning, and it was, but I found my flow at Mikey's POV.

I also made some changes to Irma. She is cooler now, but still a dork. I hope you don't mind me doing that.

I have plans for what is going to happen next, so don't think that this is a human fic all the way. Mikey goes through, let's just say, some changes. That's all I can give you on that.

If you have any ideas for this, PM me. You can review it too.

Lastly, I want to thank everyone who faved and followed and reviewed.

Until next time, Booyakasha!


End file.
